Friends, Family and San Francisco
by Laura-Grace
Summary: When Grampa dies, Raye’s long-lost father returns to Japan, only to yank her away from her friends and everything she has ever known. Upon arrival in America, Raye discovers a completely different life than what she is used to. Lonely and homesick, Raye
1. Departure

Friends, Family and San Francisco

_When Grampa dies, Raye's long-lost father returns to Japan, only to yank her away from her friends and everything she has ever known. Upon arrival in America, Raye discovers a completely different life than what she is used to. Lonely and homesick, Raye tries desperately to find a way back home._

A/N: it's been done before, I know. One of my fave stories is on this subject. Actually, for right now, all I can say is thank goodness for baby name books with Japanese names included.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything or anyone except Aiko, Nori, Kimi, Ringo, Toshihiro, Samuru (Samuel), Annette, Alexander and Jeremy.

**_Chapter 1:: Departure_**

                It was a beautiful warm afternoon on August 2nd, 2001, when Taro Yakira died.

                The doctors said it was a heart attack, but to Taro's two daughters, Aiko and Nori, and his three grandchildren, this didn't help to relieve any grief.

                Especially for 16-year-old Raye, since Grampa had died on the day of her 16th birthday.

                Raye, overcome with grief, was quickly surrounded by her four supportive and sympathetic friends, even Amy, who had her own problems to deal with. That night, Raye's aunts gave her permission to stay over at Lita's apartment. All five girls were there, with offers of shoulders to cry on.

                The next morning, Raye's Aunt Aiko picked her up and took her back to the temple, where Chad was sweeping dejectedly. Nori and her husband Yukio were already there, with Raye's two little cousins Ringo, who was 6 and Toshihiro, who was 2.

                As the morbid plans began for Taro's funeral, Chad interrupted only once, to say that a man was waiting outside to speak to one of them.

                Aiko frowned and left with Chad.

                "Good afternoon, Aiko," the tall man greeted Aiko, apparently taking no notice of Raye, who was hidden in the shadows of the temple, watching.

                "Konnichi'wa, Samuru." Aiko answered, surprised. "You weren't supposed to come until later this week!"

                "Actually, I go by Samuel Winslow now," Samuru said crisply. "I had business to attend to in Japan so I thought I would come and collect Rachel before I leave for San Francisco tomorrow."

                "It's Raye,"

                Aiko and Samuel both jumped at the sound of Raye's voice as she emerged from the shadows into the sunlight. "Oh, Raye!" Aiko exclaimed. "Don't do that to me!"

                "So what was this about collecting me?" Raye addressed Aiko, pointedly ignoring Samuel.

                Aiko dragged her foot in the dirt guiltily. "I was going to tell you tomorrow, because Samuru wasn't supposed to arrive until Sunday."

                "Samuel. And what in the world are you wearing, Rachel?"

                "My robes. Now, what were you going to tell me?" Raye asked again, slowly.

                "Well," Aiko began hesitantly.

                "When Taro died, custody of you fell to me." Samuel cut in. "You'd better go pack, because we leave tomorrow morning."

                "Whoa, back up a couple steps here," Raye snapped. "I have never met you before in my life, I don't even know who the heck you are, and suddenly I'm supposed to go live with you? I don't think so."

                Aiko smiled grimly, more of a grimace than a grin. "Excuse me for not introducing you. Raye, this is Samuru Wakaso, your father."

                "Samuel Winslow."

                "…and now I'm supposed to leave tomorrow!" Raye ranted, her grief temporarily forgotten in the wake of her rage.

                Her outrage was mirrored on the faces of her friends. "That's not right!" Lita exclaimed.

                "How the heck does that work?" Mina agreed.

                "I mean, the guy doesn't even live in Japan!" Serena added. "Besides, isn't it like, illegal or something to take a kid out of a country when there's still family in the country?"

                "Not quite," Amy responded, her hands still resting on her gently swelling stomach, her eyes closed. "But I still don't see why they would give custody to your father when he hasn't been around for you at all."

                "No kidding," Raye groaned. "I mean, sure, biologically the guy's my father, but in terms of actual parenting, he sucks! It'd be much simpler if I would've just gone to live with Aunt Aiko."

                "Raye," Amy's mother said, entering the bedroom. "Your father's here."

                Raye made a disgusted face. "The guy calls himself my father, he's got another thing coming…" she muttered as she left, still seething.

                The next morning, the five friends were clustered together, hugging and saying their last good-byes. Contrary to how she had been last night, Raye seemed quite calm.

                "Don't worry," she assured them. "Not even oceans can keep Raye Yakira from Japan. I'll be back, you can count on that."

                "Rachel!" Samuel called irritably before sweeping down the tunnel to the plane.

                "Rachel?" Lita teased gently.

                "I wouldn't laugh if I was you, Lolita. That was my milk name." Raye tossed back, then sauntered leisurely towards the gate, clearly hoping she'd miss the plane.

                "_Lolita?" she heard Serena asked incredulously from behind her._

                "Hey, don't blame me! It's my parents who chose the name!"

                Unfortunately, she didn't miss the plane. About fifteen hours later, Raye found herself following Samuel off the airplane into the bustling crowd of people in San Francisco, California.

                A tall, leggy, busty blonde came pushing through the crowds, followed by two boys, one with dark hair and the other with blond hair. "Samuel, dah-ling!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.

                The older boy, the blonde one, rolled his eyes theatrically. The younger, darker-haired boy was more involved with watching Raye to notice.

                "And this must be Rachel!" the blonde exclaimed.

                "Raye," Raye corrected her, rebellion in every syllable.

                "But it's Rachel on your birth certificate," the woman said confusedly.

                "Rachel was my milk name." (A/N: maybe about now I should explain what a milk name is. From what I remember, in Japan, some parents gave their children a 'milk name' which was sort of a temporary name until they became old enough to choose their own name. I believe that's what it is.) "My name is Raye."

                "—chel." Samuel added testily. "We have no such nonsense like milk names in America. You'll go by what's on your birth certificate, and that is Rachel."

                "Raye," she shot back.

                "But Raye is such a masculine name," Blondie whined. "Rachel is much more pretty, much more feminine. It's a nice name for pageants. They like Rachels. It's only a few months until the Miss Teen San Francisco, that's enough time for me to get you prepared…"

                Raye glared at her, and whirled around to grab her suitcase. "Actually, I would like to know who the heck you are before you start organizing my life."

                "Rachel,"

                "Raye,"

                "This is Annette. Annette is my wife. Your stepmother. These are your brothers, Alexander and Jeremy. Alexander is 12 and Jeremy is 7."

                Raye remained silent but shot daggers at Samuel. He would leave Raye's 14-year-old mother the minute he found out she was pregnant, but he would remain with Ms Queen of Ditz? What's wrong with this picture?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: *sigh* well, I'd better go now. Review, will ya? For me?


	2. America

Friends, Family and San Francisco

A/N: yay for ff.n!!! They have a dictionary now!!! Yay! And I KNOW I changed the last names. I meant to. And I don't EVER want to catch you using some of the racial slurs I will be using in this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except those mentioned in the Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

**_Chapter 2:: America___**

                "Alexander, sweetheart, hurry up and get your uniform on," Annette called. "The chauffeur leaves in ten minutes. Jeremy, do you have all your supplies, dear? Rachel, what's keeping you?"

                "Raye," Raye answered stubbornly. "And why do I have to go to this Broclip place any way?"

                "It's Briarcliffe, dear. Rachel, we couldn't send you to Lowell," Annette answered disgustedly. "It's a _public high school. Imagine the scum you be surrounded with!" (A/N: no offense, any Lowell High students.  I don't know what your school's like, I live nowhere near San Francisco.)_

                "Better scum than nose-permanently-stuck-up-in-the-air idiots." Raye muttered, as she grabbed her bag and went out the door. "And it's Raye."

                It had already been a month since Samuel had taken Raye from Japan, and she was no nearer to finding a way back than finding a cure for AIDS. This whole 'real family' junk was driving her insane. This was _not a 'real family'. Real fathers don't just up and leave their daughters before they're born and then return 16 years later to reclaim them after their grandfathers die. Real stepmothers don't call their stepdaughters 'tomboyish devils' and insist on them "actually doing something with your hair" and to "wear skirts. It's more ladylike" and talk constantly about entering their stepdaughters in superficial beauty pageants._

                As Raye sat slumped in her desk, glaring contumaciously (A/N: use the dictionary! Use the lovely new dictionary, peeps!) at the silent, impeccably dressed students and quietly dignified teacher. When the bell chimed softly, all the students stood up and started singing "The Star-Spangled Banner" after which, they pledged allegiance to their stupid flag, Raye thought disgustedly, while remaining sitting in her seat. 'It's a flag, for heavens' sake! It's a piece of fabric! And not even a very good one at that. Honestly, what kind of country puts stars and stripes on the same flag? You shouldn't need to pledge allegiance to a FLAG! Your country, maybe, not your flag. Your flag's not going to save your butt in a war.' (A/N: before all you Americans start yelling about traitors, I am not even American. I am Canadian, but not to, like, diss you or anything, I just don't see the point in pledging allegiance to a flag.)

                "Melaney Aarons!"

                "Here!"

                "George Abraham!"

                "Here!"

                "Hannah Barnett!"

                "Here!"

                "Milagros Dion!"

                "Here!"

                "Selena Granth!"

                For one wild moment, Raye thought she had said Serena Grant and thought 'What in the world is Serena doing here?'

                "Here!"

                The teacher continued to call out names, and Raye sort of zoned out. She was brought back to reality by somebody poking her in the back with a pencil. "Hey!" she snarled. "What was that for?!"

                "I said, Rachel Winslow." The teacher snapped, already at her wits' end with this girl.

                "So? Not me." Raye shrugged.

                "You're the only one left in this class who hasn't answered yet."

                "My name is not Rachel Winslow."

                "Then you're in the wrong class."

                Raye snorted derisively. "If I had it my way, I wouldn't even be in this country."

                "Okay, you're in the right class then. I was supposed to have the Japanese girl in my class," the teacher sighed. "But it says Rachel Winslow on my register."

                "Of all the presumptuous things to do," Raye muttered angrily. "It's not Rachel Winslow. It's Raye Yakira."

                "I'm sorry, Rachel," the teacher smiled, not sounding sorry at all. "If it's not what's on your registration, it's not what I have to call you. And tomorrow, you will stand with the rest of the class."

                "OF ALL THE LOW-DOWN ROTTEN THINGS YOU COULD'VE DONE TO ME, YOU HAD TO CHANGE MY NAME?" Raye screamed at Samuel later that afternoon. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE THE SCUM OF THE EARTH!"

                "Rachel, it isn't right for a girl not to bear her father's surname," Samuel said calmly. "Frankly, I'm surprised Taro allowed you to carry his surname."

                "Raye." Raye muttered disgustedly. "And you have no right to tell me what Grampa should've done. He did what he believed was right and he was the greater man for it."

                "Taro was no man." Samuel snarled. "Any decent man would've sent his daughter away, or at least have had her married off as soon as he learned she was—"

                SLAP! Samuel head rang with the sting of his daughter's backhand. Anger and hatred soon overtook any surprise he had lingering and before Raye knew what had happened, her arms were twisted behind her back painfully and Samuel had kicked her fiercely in the stomach numerous times. He released her and stalked off in anger. 

Oy, that girl infuriated him! The same non-conformist attitude as her sainted mother. If she wasn't careful she would find herself in deeper than she could handle. Samuel would make sure of that. He had a good life here in America and no self-proclaimed True-Japanese teenage girl was going to jeopardize that.

**December, Tokyo**

                If there was one thing Amy Anderson wished she could go back in time and change, it was that fateful day in February when she accepted Irving Harder's offer of a date. Sure, he had been a perfect gentleman in the beginning, but that just hid his true intentions. Amy, hopelessly head over heels for him and not wanting to lose him, had foolishly slept with him.

                And now she was 8 months pregnant. Oh, the irony of it all. Everybody never expected the perfect Amy Anderson to get 'knocked up'.

                Belle LaChance, Amy's mother, had been an absolute angel during all this. She had been in the same situation when Amy had been born, except a little older, but not that much: 22.

                This particular day, Amy had been on Messenger, talking with her friends, including Raye in America, for whom it was pretty late at night.

**RAYE:  I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sick of America!**

**LITA:  Ah, don't give up just yet.**

**RAYE:  Excuse me?**

**MINA:  You heard her.**

**RAYE:  Actually, no I didn't.**

**SERENA:  Fine. You want to get spesifik, you red her.**

**AMY:  Serena, improve your spelling. Drastically.**

**SERENA:  ****L******

**LITA:  HAHA!**

**MINA:  *sound of laughter***

**RAYE:  Amy One  Serena None! How are you doing any way, Aims?**

**AMY:  Meh.**

**RAYE:  Thought so.**

**LITA:  Hasn't been in school for a couple weeks now.**

**AMY:  It's getting too close to the due date. Maman wants me home.**

**RAYE:  BRB**

**LITA:  What just happened here?**

**MINA:  Someone's going past. I don't think she's supposed to be on right now.**

**SERENA:  That makes sense. Somewhat.**

**AMY:  There's a big gap between our time and her time, Serena. It may be early afternoon here, but it's getting late at night there.**

**SERENA:  Rite.**

**RAYE:  All right, it's safe now. What did I miss?**

**LITA:  Absolutely nothing.**

**RAYE:  I missed Serena making a fool out of herself again, didn't I?**

**MINA:  Nothing new or unusual about that.**

**RAYE:  True, true.**

**SERENA:  Hey!**

**LITA:  Come on, Serena, you know it's true.**

**RAYE:  Aw, man!**

**MINA:  What?**

**LITA:  What?**

**SERENA:  What?**

**AMY:  What?**

**RAYE: G2G. If I'm insanely lucky and the Fates are in my favour, I'll actually talk to you guys again. Samuel just walked in.**

_RAYE HAS LOGGED OFF._

**SERENA:  Pore girl.**

**LITA:  You got that right.**

**MINA:  Serena, don't you EVER study for your spelling?**

**SERENA:  Why? Am I supposed to?**

**AMY:  Simply incorrigible.**

**SERENA:  Funny, Luna just said the same thing.**

**MINA:  Artemis agrees with them.**

**SERENA:  What does incorrigible mean?**

**LITA:  Never mind, Serena.**

**SERENA:  But I want to know!**

**LITA:  Just say good-night, Gracie.**

**SERENA:  I'm not Gracie.**

**LITA:  It's a saying, baka.**

**SERENA:  But you didn't say it.**

**LITA:  Just shut up, Serena.**

**MINA:  Shut up, Meatball-Head.**

**AMY:  Girls, be nice.**

**SERENA:  Al wright I've got to go now. Mom's teling me to get of, so of I go. See ya. I AM NOT A MEATBALL HEAD, JASMINA MITIROWITZ!!!**

**MINA:  Sure you are.**

_SERENA HAS LOGGED OFF._

**AMY:  That's our Serena, all right.**

**MINA:  Without a shade of a doubt.**

**LITA:  Well, I've got to go now, too. I'll drop by tomorrow after school, Amy. I'll find Serena and tell her to come with.**

**MINA:  Count on me being there. But I've got to go now, as well.**

**AMY:  Well, I guess there's no point in staying here by myself.**

**LITA:  See you.**

**MINA:  Yeah, bye.**

**AMY:  Bye.**

_LITA HAS LOGGED OFF._

_MINA HAS LOGGED OFF._

_AMY HAS LOGGED OFF._

                Amy shut off the computer dismally and got up to go to bed, when the first contraction hit her.

**Meanwhile, back in San Francisco…**

                "Explain yourself, Rachel," Samuel said slowly.

                "Raye," Raye grumbled. "You want to know, I was talking to my friends in Tokyo. Was that so wrong?"

                "Don't you dare talk back to me, young lady! You're in America now and I will not tolerate any ties with Japan."

                "What's going on here?" Annette asked. "Rachel,  you should be sleeping. The last thing you need at the Miss San Francisco pageant is bags under your eyes."

                "I'm not going to that idiotic pageant." Raye growled. "It's superfluous and stupid."

                "Oh, and I suppose you don't have those type of things back in demonic land?" Annette retorted.

                "Actually, yes we did have those in Japan," Raye answered easily. "Just not any I ever participated in."

                "I did see a few girls who looked as though they might go far, especially in the young girls' competition years ago." Annette said thoughtfully. "There was one girl from there who looked like Miss Globe material about 5 or 6 years ago. Jasmina Mitirowitz, I believe. Quite surprised me, she didn't look or sound a mite Japanese. I wonder whatever happened to her?"

                "Mina outgrew the pageants and stopped competing," Raye asked, knowing she would win this round.

                "You knew her?" Annette asked skeptically.

                "Oh yeah, one of my best friends."

                "I thought you said the people who competed in the pageants were all stupid and air-headed." Samuel smirked.

                "Mina wasn't competing anymore by the time I met her," Raye answered triumphantly. "She got sick and tired of all the pressure and quit."

                "And her parents allowed her?"

                "Of course. Her parents were getting a bit tired of it all and were glad for the extra time just to spend relaxing with Aaron and Mina."

                "Aaron?"

                "Her older brother."

                "What about her personal trainer and agent?"

                "According to Mina, they were slightly disappointed, but were glad she decided to stop, because she was getting too much pressure from media and scouts for such a young age. And Aaron was beginning to hate her because it took all their parent's time."

                "And the public?"

                "Ah, it's amazing how you can move to a new city and not be pestered constantly about why you stopped competing." 

                "Silly girl," Annette sighed. "She could've been great… but she chose to be just a common girl instead. Poor misguided soul…"

**Christmas Eve, San Francisco Airport**

                "Well, where should we start?" Serena asked, staring around at the bustling crowds. "San Francisco is a big city."

                "Well, clues, Serena, clues." Mina responded sarcastically, grabbing her duffel bag as it went past. "Raye said the house and school were in a region called Rivers, which slices it down to a smaller area. And we have her address and school name. So that narrows it down to two places she could possibly be."

                "So do we try the school or house first?" Serena wondered.

                "Serena, it's Saturday." Mina said slowly. "Where do you think she'll be?"

                "Hehehe." Serena laughed weakly. "So what was the address again?"

                "Number 1955, Jessica Drive." Mina answered, sneaking a quick peek at the small piece of paper clutched in her fist. "Now how are we going to get there?"

**Meanwhile, back at 1955 Jessica Drive**

                "Rachel, I don't believe this." Samuel said angrily. "_Fighting?"_

                "It's Raye, and I wasn't _fighting!" Raye protested. "I was defending myself!"_

                Briarcliffe had a funny schedule of a six-day school week, Monday to Saturday, and kept going to school until Christmas Eve and then took a one week break. 

Today, Raye had been sent home with a note that she had been fighting on school grounds. She sported a black eye, a sprained wrist, twisted ankle and a whole lot of scrapes and bruises. She was still fuming over the comments that had started the whole thing:

_                "Hey, you!" a taunting voice came. "Go back to where you came from, Jap!"_

_Raye turned around to find five big guys, all older than her, sporting baseball bats and various small weapons such as brass knuckles and penknifes, advancing threateningly towards her. Immediately, Raye's instincts told her to run or transform, but she did neither._

_                Instead, she readied herself for the beating that was certainly coming, and hoped these were just pranksters, looking to scare her._

                "You will go to your room and remain there until I give you permission to come out." Samuel snapped. "I can't believe a daughter of mine would—"

                "Oh, shut up." Raye snarled.

                "Don't you dare talk back to me like that," Samuel growled, and grabbed Raye fiercely by the arm.

**Later**

                Alexander and Jeremy were at home alone when the doorbell rang. Samuel and Annette had left for some dinner reception and given explicit instructions not to open the door.

                Jeremy either hadn't heard those instructions or decided not to listen, because he answered the door. "Yeah?" he asked suspiciously, as he regarded the two blonde girls on the doorstep.

                "Is Raye here?" one asked.

                "No," Jeremy answered unconcernedly. "She left a while ago."

                "Do you know where she went?" the other asked.

                "Probably down to the temple."

                "Where is it?"

                "Here, I can—"

                "Jeremy, Mom and Dad told you not to answer the—" Alexander said exasperatedly. "Who are you?"

                "We're friends of Raye's," they answered.

                "You came all the way from Japan to see _her?" Alexander asked dubiously._

                "Yes, now somebody please tell us where the temple is?"

                "Like we should know where it is?" Alexander asked. "Neither of us have ever gone near it. _She goes there a lot, especially after she and Dad and Mother have a spectacular row, but otherwise, nobody here ever goes around there."_

                "I've been there." Jeremy whispered, watching his feet.

                "Excuse me?" Alexander asked incredulously. "When have you ever gone there?"

                Jeremy shifted on his feet uncomfortably, wishing he'd kept his mouth shut. "Just once. Back in September."

*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

A/N: thank you! My lock-down's over, the chapter's FINALLY done and I can upload the overabundance of "Things to be uploaded"! Review!!!


	3. Rescue

Friends, Family and San Francisco

A/N: gosh, I thought I'd NEVER finish Chapter 2! It was like a deranged Energizer bunny: it just kept going and going and going and going… until finally I just cut it off and told it "No. You are ending here and that's that." *yawn* Gosh, I'm tired. And I don't even have a legitimate reason why. *yawwwwwwwwwn* And I'm sorry, any San Franciscans, if I kind of blacken your city's fair name. Raye's going to be kind of OOC this chapter, because of course, I felt like it. And for whoever said that you didn't think Raye would take that b.s. from her dad and stepmom, and that she would've found her way back to Japan already, all will be revealed in good time.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything in here. But you already knew that, didn't you?

**_Chapter 3:: Rescue_**

                Once Jeremy had directed the two girls to the temple and they had left, he looked wistfully after the departing figures while his brother berated him for actually going near that place of demonic power.

                Serena and Mina reached the temple within half an hour, and stepped inside the gate and were ambushed by an old lady, screeching at them to leave.

                "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Serena yelped. "We were just looking for Raye!"

                "Oh, I'm sure," the lady scoffed. "Two little blonde girls come into MY temple grounds, something's up… did you say you were looking for Raye?"

                "Uh… yeah." Mina answered.

                "Who are you?" the old lady snapped, suddenly wary. "Where do you heed from?"

                "We're friends of Raye's," Mina said in confusion.

                "From where?" the old lady persisted.

                "Japan," Serena answered.

                "You're not Japanese," the old lady said suspiciously.

                "Gods, yes we are!" Mina howled suddenly. "I am really getting tired of being told I'm not Japanese, you know? Just because my hair is blonde, it doesn't make me any less Japanese!"

                The old lady looked taken aback, then smiled. "Fine, then, let me test you. I get enough vandals in this no-good city without admitting two into my grounds, because they claim to be Japanese. Where do you come from in Japan?"

                "Tokyo," both girls responded in unison.

                "Where did she go to school?" She, of course, meaning Raye, the girls knew that. Serena answered "Harmony Academy."

                "Well, I have no way of proving that, she's never said where she went to school in Japan," the lady mused. "Well, I can't think of a good question that would confirm it, so I suggest you go wait at her father's house until she—"

                "Serena?" came a soft voice. "Mina?"

                "Raye!" both girls exclaimed, as the raven-haired girl stepped out from the shade of a tree, where the shadows had been hiding her, and still hid most of her face. The two girls ran towards their long-lost friend and the two started talking over each other at the same time, until Serena finally withdrew and demanded indignantly "What have they done to you?"

                "Raye, do you know them?" The woman asked sharply.

                "Yes, Shino, don't worry." Raye answered quietly.

                "All right," Shino muttered and walked back into the temple, shaking her head.

                "Raye, what happened to you?" Mina asked fretfully. "You look terrible."

                "Gee, thanks for the compliment," Raye said, still in a subdued tone that Serena and Mina had never heard in Raye.

                "What. Happened." Serena and Mina both said slowly.

                "Long story, unhappy ending." Raye replied softly, avoiding eye contact.

                "Oh, you come with us," Serena and Mina both gushed and each took an arm. Serena noted a slight jump of what could almost be fear, and filed it away for pondering later.

                "Wha-?" Raye asked in confusion.

                "You didn't really think we'd leave you stranded here in America at _Christmas, did you?" Serena asked scornfully. "You're coming back to Japan with us tonight. We'll stop back at your dad's place to get some clothes or something and we'll be in Japan by Christmas morning."_

**Tokyo**

                "Hey, Amy!" Lita greeted as she entered the apartment. "How are you doing?"

                "Tiiiiiiiiiired," Amy groaned as she collapsed on the couch.

######################################################################################

A/N: I know it's kinda short but I have some serious writer's block.


	4. Broken

Friends, Family, and San Francisco

A/N: sorry for the long wait. Stupid ff.n decided to be mean and tell me I didn't exist. I deleted all my files and now I had to go retrieve them from off ff.n because my friend told me that I _do exist. Yay!_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anybody but those who aren't in the series. (Duh. A moron could figure that out! XP)

LYRICS: _Home Tonight_, Chris Rice.

**Chapter 4:: Broken**

_I've come to my senses_

_How did I get so far from home_

                "I just had an accident."

                "I knocked into a door."

                "I didn't dodge the balls fast enough in gym class."

                "I fell off the curb while out walking."

_The lies dissipating_

_Revealing I'm so alone_

                I'd almost forgotten what being accepted and being loved felt like. It's been so long since I've had anybody hug me, or tell me they missed me. I don't care what technology says, e-mail is no substitute for talking face to face.

_And I remember now_

_How strong love can be_

                Obviously, life didn't stop for the others here. Not that I expected it to. They're all discussing some new guy in their class that is apparently a "hunka hunka burnin' love". Description courtesy of Lita.

                It feels like it's been years and years since I sat at this table in this restaurant with these girls, eagerly discussing the future. Funny, when I remember it now, it's fuzzy, and coloured with bright dreams and love for life.

_And I wonder how did I ever leave_

                Sometimes, I wonder why I didn't try to run for Japan earlier. I'd like to think it was because there was no way for me to return, but that's not true. The truth of the matter was that I was a hopeless, gullible, weak kid. Yes, the great and strong Sailor Mars, Raye Yakira, fell for it. I really did believe that he wanted his daughter back. Honest and truly, I just wanted to know that my father loved me and wanted me. Was that so wrong, to want the love and attention of your own father?

_Burn the fire on the altar_

_Leave a candle on the porch_

                I look at Amy now and I see how my mother must've looked when I was born. Tired, burdened, but happy still the same. Granted, my mother was also two years younger than Amy when I was born and she didn't have twins or great aspirations.

                I don't really remember all that much of my mother. She killed herself when I was three. If there's one thing I know, it's that I sincerely hope Amy is stronger than her. She's got wonderful dreams and I know that someday she will reach them. This is just a minor setback that she'll overcome like she always has.

_I'm still too far away to see it_

_But I'm aching for its warmth_

                Not like me, of course. Well, I guess I used to have great wonderful, Technicolour dreams, but not anymore. It's like I'm a prisoner who at one time had been out in the warm sun, but has been locked away in the dark and grey prison for so long that I've forgotten true freedom is like. And now that I'm released from my prison cell (for a week or two at least), all the colours and light and freedom has come back in such a dizzying rush that I can't take it all in. I've built up such a powerful shield between myself and the world that nothing at all can penetrate it. Not even my friends.

_And I'm so tired and dark and lonesome_

_Still I hear your song inside_

_So sing it louder if you want me home tonight_

_Sing it loud now, 'cause I'm comin' home tonight_

                The day has passed by in such a blur that I don't really remember what I did today.

                Aunt Nori and Aunt Aiko were quite reluctant to let me out of their sight when Mina and Serena brought me to the temple earlier this morning. Aiko was all over me like a fish in water and Nori wasn't that much more refined. At least Yukio had the sense to pull his wife back before they suffocated me.

_This isn't the first time I've wandered away from home before_

_So you'd have every reason to slam and deadbolt the door_

_But I remember now how strong your love can be_

_And I wonder how you might welcome me_

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**__

A/N: yes, short chapter, but I am attempting to finish the next chapter of every story I have in progress to make for lost time in exams and writers block. Grrrr… 6 down, 3 to go, not including the 2 sequels I started for my unfinished YGO fics. *sigh* I'm pathetic. What fic to work on next tonight… Project Phoneix: Aidan Rachel, Any Dream Will Do or I Dreamed A Dream? *sigh* Review, will ya? Bring some light into this loony li'l dark world of unfinished fics and imminent Spanish classes?


	5. William

Friends, Family and San Francisco

A/N: Sorry about the wait. But here's chapter 5! Thank you, Tori, for the e-mail!! ^-^ My mother said she could _see my head swelling from pride at all the WONDERFUL reviews people left!! ( ^-^ ) __ß big head  Probably won't be __too much longer. And probably not a happy-happy-joy-joy ending, either. A mysterious, leave-you-gnawing-at-your-nails ending, or tearing-at-the-eyes ending. Yep._

DISCLAIMER: I own only Brady, Faith, William, etc.

**Chapter 5:: William**

                Aiko had to go to work that morning. She left Raye at her apartment alone, promising to be back in a few hours.

                Raye sat at the kitchen table, head spinning in confusion. She couldn't process all this emotion. She had survived the past half year by locking out emotion. Her family was a joke, her friends had gone on with life, forgetting all about her, her life was in shambles. It was all just too much…

                The phone's irritable jangling brought Raye back from her morbid musings. "Hello?" she said hopefully.

                "Hello?" a tentative male voice asked. "Is this Raye?"

                "Yes," Raye answered. "Who is this?"

                "This is William Cassidy from school. I know you probably think I'm stupid or something because you've been there since the beginning of the year and all and I've never even talked to you and all but I didn't have any guts and I thought you'd think I was high and mighty because my dad and I go back and forth a lot, but when I saw you the other day here in Tokyo, I finally thought that I could probably have a chance with you and… Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogooutsometime."

                Well. Once Raye had deciphered the rambling message and recalled exactly who William Cassidy was: some boy who came and went, most of the other students thought he was snobbish because his dad owned companies all over the world and traveled a lot. They didn't like him: he must be okay. "Sure."

                "Really?" William asked, sounding incredulous. "Well… when did you want to go? Where do you want to go?"

                "Do you know where the Café Damask is?" Raye asked, naming of the most popular affordable little cafés in Tokyo.

                "Yes, actually." William admitted. "My apartment isn't far."

                "Neither is my aunt's." Raye agreed. "How about there, tomorrow?"

                "Sounds good. How about we meet there at 3:30?"

                "Sure. See you then."

                "Okay. Bye."

                16-year-old Liam Cassidy whooped in exhilaration as he hung up. "Yes! I did it!!" Grinning widely, Liam continued to hop up and down.

                Liam's 5-year-old sister Oriana dashed into the kitchen, took one look at her older brother and backed out. Liam caught her and swung her up and down before setting her on the countertop.

                _Why are you so excited? Oriana signed quizzically._

                Liam sighed._ Because big brother's going on a date!_

                _A date? With who? Liam's dad signed as he entered the kitchen._

_                A girl from school._

_                Did you call long-distance?!_

_                No, no. She's visiting some family in Tokyo. She goes to Briarcliffe with me._ Liam assured his father quickly.__

_                When are you going out on this date?_ Liam's dad demanded.

_                Tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry about it, Dad. We're just going to the Café Damask._

                "A date?" Lita asked. "With who?"

                "Where?" Mina added.

                "When?"

                "What are you doing?"

                "Guys!" Raye finally yelped. "Let me talk, will you? First of all, his name is William. Secondly, we're just going to Café Damask. Tomorrow. Does that answer your questions?"

                "Where did you meet this William guy, any way? What's his last name?" Amy asked, turning back around to face her friends as she finished twisting the cap back on a bottle before throwing it in the microwave. "Do we know him?"

                "Probably not." Raye admitted, twisting a lock of raven hair around her index finger. A small smile was lighting her features, lessening the fading bruises on her face. "Considering he lives in San Francisco. His father runs some big, fancy company all over the world, so he travels around a lot. His last name's Cassidy. I met him at school. I don't know, he seems like a decent guy."

                "Irving seemed like a decent guy to me, too." Amy pointed out, shifting Faith to the other arm; Brady was sleeping in his crib.

                "My theory is nobody else there likes him. He must be okay."

                "I don't know, Raye." Amy said doubtfully. Brady woke and let out a screeching howl that made Amy groan: her hands were full with just Faith. 

Crossing over the room quickly, Raye was the one who lifted the squalling infant and calmed him down. She smiled grimly at the dumbfounded looks on her friends' faces. "My cousins are 12 and 14 years younger than me. I baby-sat a lot."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: There we go!! And whoever asked for Raye to find just one decent guy in San Fran, there you go. William is her decent guy.


	6. Return

Friends, Family and San Francisco

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. This is the last chapter. Then I might do a sequel. You'll have to ask for it though…

DISCLAIMER: I own only Faith, Brady and Liam.

**Chapter 6:: Return**

                Amazingly enough, Raye hadn't stood him up! Liam was on top of the world. He was out with a girl he'd had a crush on since forever, and she actually seemed interested in him. Even if it was just as a friend…

                He was an interesting guy, this Liam, Raye mused as she walked back from Café Damask after a few hours. She had had fun, she'd admit it right there. Maybe not all American guys were jerks…

                She returned to the apartment smiling. Aiko had left a note on the kitchen table:

_                Raye, come over to the temple as soon as you get home._

                Funny message, but okay, Raye pondered as she walked back over to the temple, her grin quickly fading.

                Standing in the courtyard was two men, apparently arguing at the top of their lungs and her two aunts trying to break it up.

                "What are you doing here?!" Raye asked, entering the courtyard.

                "I was about to ask you the same question, Rachel!" Samuel snapped.

                All the happiness and joy she had gotten back this afternoon dissipated in face of dread and, surprisingly enough, anger. "It's Raye!"

                Liam was just cleaning up from dinner: his father had gone on to a dinner for business and Oriana had bolted off to her room. The lights in the house started flickering just then and Liam dashed for the phone. "Hello?"

                "Liam?" Raye's tearful voice said from the other end of the line.

                "Raye, what's wrong?" Liam demanded, hearing the distraught tone in her voice. "Raye?"

                Raye sniffled. "He found me."

***Raye's POV***

                All right, so maybe he found me. Maybe I can't come back to Japan while I'm still under 18. That's only two more years. With Liam, I can handle it.

                He may have won this time. But I will be back.

                Back where I belong.


End file.
